Courage
by prettykurama
Summary: Spoiler for episode Never been Kissed. Just a little Mercedes/Kurt drabble that popped into my head. ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: ok so big spoiler alert here! If u haven't seen the episode Never Been Kissed don't read. So, I watched the newest episode and when I saw Kurt pick up his phone read courage off his phone this idea came into my head. **

**Courage (Kurt's P.O.V.)**

When I talked to Blaine about how I'm gay, but when I'm with a certain girl my heart flutters and I feel all warm inside. Also, when she's performing a solo or just singing while were hanging out I can't take my eyes off her. Her voice is like heaven to my ears. He told me that I liked her, but I kept telling him that it was impossible for me to like her. She's one of my closest friends. We hang out all the time. We even share a bed when we sleep over each others houses. He asked me how I felt about sharing a bed. I told him that I was fine with it. Yeah, it felt a little weird laying with her wrapped in my arms as we fell asleep. Also, how I get nervous when I go to her house now. He tells me I'm in love with her but I don't think its possible. I think he's just mistaking our strong friendship for something more and the feelings I have for her are just on a friendship level. He then tells me that I need to have courage when I'm talking to her. I need to just say what's on my heart. I need to take my feelings and put them into action.

Later that day while she was performing my phone went off. I held it up to my face and read the single word courage off the screen. I smiled and then looked back up at her. She was in her prime singing in front of people. I love the way she looks when she's on stage or in front of people. She just has this amazing glow about her. We make eye contact when she belts out a note. We both smile at each other and I shake off my feelings with a laugh and a nod.

Now it was time for my performance. This time she is watching me and of course we are doing a song about love and I'm right in front of her. The rest of the group decided that we were going to sing to each girl. Sam picked Quinn, Finn picked Rachel, Mike picked Tina, Puck took Santana, Artie picked Brittany, so that left me with her. It was hard trying not to sing with to much feeling but it seemed impossible. We start to walk towards the girls and she starts laughing and making come here motions with her fingers. I kneel in front of her and continue to sing. When we stand back up and it's time for us to dance for our ladies I do something that's so not me. Never would I have thought that I would booty pop on her lap. Thankfully she thought it was funny and that it was a friendly gesture which is was but I'm pretty sure there was more to it.

I invite her over to my house later that night for our daily girl talk and pedicures. Just holding her hand makes my heart beat faster. Man what is wrong with me?

She's looking at me and her eyes are flashing between my eyes and my lips. I've heard that's a sign that the girl wants to kiss you but wont do it. Oh crap, I'm not ready for this oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. What do I do? Do I kiss her or do I just sit hear? My phone goes off and I pick it up. That single word that Blaine keeps texting me is on the screen once again. Courage… the two syllable word that haunts my very thoughts. I look up at her and she's now looking down at the bed, and she seems to be a little embarrassed. I text him back about my situation and I continue on her nails as I wait for his reply. She asks me who I'm talking to and I tell her Blaine. The second I say his name her mood seems to decrease a little. My phone buzzes next to me a few seconds later. I pick it up and read his reply. He tells me to kiss her, then I'll really find out what my feelings are towards her. He says that he's sure I'll enjoy it if it's with he right person. He also tells me to just have courage and take a shot at something that I've never thought about doing before.

Closing my phone I place it down and look up at her. Her eyes are fixated on my mouth. I lift one hand up to caress her face. Her eyes lock with mine as I lean closer to her. Here I go is my last thought before I feel my lips pressed up against hers. I sit there for a few seconds waiting for her to return the kiss. Opening my eyes to see what her reaction is I have to close them immediately because my vision was to weird. She returns the kiss and she brings her hand up to my cheek as well. The kiss last for a few seconds but it feels like minutes. I could have sworn I saw fireworks when she finally returned the kiss. Maybe that's what Blaine was talking about. Maybe that's the feeling I'm supposed to have when I'm with the right person. Maybe, just maybe I'm in love with Mercedes Jones.

**A/N: So there it is. If u didn't like it I'm sorry. My brain just turns things into Kurt/Mercedes sometimes. So please tell me what you thought of this. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
